It is well known that almost all individuals at one time or another are subject to accidentally or purposefully opened skin wounds produced by punctures, lacerations, incisions, abrasions or the like. Such wounds are normally treatable by first cleaning the wound, then applying iodine or the like and then bandaging the wound. However, surgeons, medical workers, police, firemen, paramedics and individuals engaged in other such occupations are subjected to such wounds under conditions wherein there is great risk of dangerous and even fatal viral infection by seroconversion from contaminated needles, cuts by broken glass and even intentional bites from diseased individuals being treated or placed into custody. Hepatitis B and HIV or AIDs virus are well known causes of such viral infections. In order to eliminate any risk of infection, it is necessary to remove all contaminated tissue and blood from the wound as quickly as possible.